


Losing My Virginity

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, John Watson is Hung Like a Horse, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Size Kink, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John’s cock is bigger,  It’s thicker than mine,  And I’m a bit scared —   The length that it will grow to,  The size that it will be —   Oh no, I’m very tight,  Will it be all right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of “Losing My Religion” by REM.

John’s cock is bigger  
It’s thicker than mine  
And I’m a bit scared  
The length that it will grow to  
The size that it will be  
  
Oh no, I’m very tight  
Will it be all right?  
  
That’s me in the bedroom  
That’s me with my arse spread  
Losing my virginity  
Trying to open up for John  
And I don’t know if I can do it  
  
Oh no, is he too huge?  
Do we have enough lube?  
  
I think that I hear myself whimper  
I think that I hear myself moan  
I think I hear a gasp and groan  
  
Every finger  
He pushes deep inside me  
Is stretching all my limits  
Trying to open up for John  
Now he’s rolling a condom on  
  
Oh no, his cock is huge  
Do we have enough lube?  
  
Consider John, consider John  
The man who is going to fuck me  
Consider John  
The man who brought me to my knees  
Naked  
  
Right now all my fantasies  
Are coming true  
Because he is so huge  
  
I think that I hear myself whimper  
I think that I hear myself moan  
I think I hear a gasp and groan  
  
I’m coming with a scream  
Coming with a scream  
  
That’s me in the bedroom  
That’s me with my arse spread  
Losing my virginity  
I open my body up for John  
And I know I can make myself do it  
  
Oh yes, his cock is huge  
But we have plenty of lube  
  
I think that I hear myself whimper  
I think that I hear myself moan  
I think I hear a gasp and groan  
  
I’m coming with a scream  
Coming again, try  
Again, cry  
Coming with a scream  
With a scream  
With a scream  
Scream…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, that was just filthy. But I thought you might be getting tired of the fluffy songs, so I decided to go in a different direction. Let me know what you think…


End file.
